Cold and Miss
by LoveandFaith
Summary: The Doctor and Donna hurt each other in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Will they overcome and return to each other? Lot of anguish and snow. Au one shot.


Hello  
Is my first publication in . I don't know if my story will please but I did with great affection, because I love these characters and the world needs more doctor / donna love.  
My native language is not English and this story is unbetad. One shot.  
I love the show but unfortunately is not mine, belongs to the bbc.

* * *

The Doctor left the cabin with a frown. He faced a blizzard out there sweeping the balcony of the small house. But it wasn't the cold that bothered him. He tightened his arms around his body and sat on the floor near the door with just his wounded pride as companion, and wondering what the other occupant of the cabin was thinking.

Donna was still staring at the wall of the cabin when the Doctor left. She pretended indifference, but it didn't take long to start feeling cold. The redhead looked at the other side of the blanket thrown, thinking in the occupant who was beside her a few seconds ago, sharing it, and her covered herself with it. His scent was still there as well as the warmth of his body.

The wind was making a big noise in the bedroom . And the window was fogged with the force of the snow. She thought about how cold it was out there, and if he managed to reach in safe in the TARDIS, leaving her alone in that cabin forgotten in the middle of nowhere. She didn't notice a tear down her cheek and curled herself in the blanket already cold.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong sneeze outside the cabin. _It was him outside?_  
Donna gathered all courage and left the pride aside. She raised from the floor upholstered, leaving the blanket forgotten and out the door with nothing to warm up. The Doctor knew that cold was unusual . He had faced blizzards worse than that . But even so the cold bother him. Or he just had accustomed to the human warmth beside him? The sneeze rumbling was inevitable, since he couldn't feel his nose so cold. The Time Lord feared she 'd heard that. He did not want her to know he was there, guarding her against all danger. Even if he thought there was no danger in the end of the world where the TARDIS took them. He was not surprised when the redhead left the cabin looking for him.

Donna looked out the door when a gust of cold air got her. She didn't see the Doctor right away, but hearing a sigh next to the door saw him sitting huddled on the floor trying to hide from the cold inside his brown coat but failing miserably.

He was clearly shaking, but his face was serious in 'oncoming storm' mode as known by the Daleks and CybermenBut she knew better to know that he was injured so much as she. Seeing him there Donna was touched by him not to leave her alone, even if they had quarreled he not isolated himself in his refuge in the TARDIS but she didn't express this feeling.

- Come on Doctor. You 're cold. It's hot inside the cabin. - She tried. The Doctor pretended indifference and tried to control the bloody shaking what possessed his skinny body.

- I'm fine. - It was all that the alien said.

Donna rolled her eyes and snorted, saying:

- Clearly you are not, Dumbo.

He just sighed and tightened his coat around the body.

- Leave me alone, Donna. She didn't give up, the cold was biting and if he caught a flu huge it was she who had to support a Doctor ill after .

- All right then. - She said. The Doctor thought she'd shrug and enter again into the cabin but he surprised when she just closed the door and sat beside him hugging her knees.

- What are you doing ? - He asked staring at her.

- If you're all right here so I'll be fine too. - She spoke without looking at him .

- But you will catch a cold . - Now he was trying to persuade her to enter.

- You too . - She said still indifferent.

The Doctor was confused by the gesture of Donna. He was silent for a minute still thinking of his wounded pride and the woman at his side when he felt she began to tremble. He knew she would only leave there with him. And he was dying to be near her again. Without a cold floor and a distance uncomfortable in their way. Suddenly he stood up, took off the snow from his coat and reached for the redhead huddled on the cold floor.

- Come, let's go. - The Doctor spoke. Donna did not take his hand. She stood up alone and walked shakily into the room.

She sat in the same place as before, as he. She looked at a corner while he covered them both with the blanket. The Doctor sighed and put his arm around Donna but she did not stop the advance. Then he pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his waist lean. He kissed the top of her head smelling her perfume.

- I'm sorry Donna. I am a complete idiot. - He said in her hair. She stopped shaking enjoying the warmth emanating from the Doctor's body.

- I'm sorry too Spaceman. I'm the idiot here, not you. - She babbled in his jacket. He pulled her body and she thought as she lost his warmth again.

- No, Donna. - He said holding her face with his hands. - You are magnificent .

Donna felt her blood rise to the face with that comment . She thought she was too old to blushing like a girl. But that man could do this to her and she could not explain. She just smiled shy and hugged him again. He laughed in her hair and she snuggled but him and asked internally for that blizzard last a little longer .

The Time Lord began to move his fingers through her red curls and asked:

- I already told the story of how Rose and I saved the future London Olympics?

She laughed and shook her head in his jacket.

- You want to hear? - He asked .

She looked up with a smile.

And she answered: - Yes.

The smile on the face of the Doctor increased the state maniac when he began the story. The snow still falls endlessly out there, but it would be okay as long as they are together.

End.

**Reviews are like a big hug of the Doctor and have a tea with Donna. ;)**


End file.
